


Light and Shadow

by Anonymous



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce Wayne was stranded in an alternate dimension, but now he's found a new home.... or, just have some Clark sandwich! XD





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frosted_astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_astronaut/gifts).



> For the Alternate Dimension bingo square


End file.
